a love unexpected
by msbloodangel
Summary: i'm bad at summaries so just read it please.


Anna was just a normal half mermaid .then the world changed it got over run by something people called walkers .she was alone after two months when her mom and dad stayed behind to fight the walkers off to save her. the last thing they said was to go to Atlanta, Georgia to find her older sister carol. Her parents died without knowing her secret but that was five years ago. I'm not the same person I was. I never go live with a group and know how to kick walker butt. lucky me I took karate and gymnastics since I was two. I'm fifteen now. I was definitely in Atlanta, Georgia. Judging by the peaches everywhere. I came across a prison while heading for a stream to cool off. When I made it there there was an older mid thirties man with brown hair and blue eyes the other was a boy about my age who had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I didn't care if they found out I was half mermaid. "who are you?" the boy asked. "I'm Anna." I said. I went into the stream the second the water touched my skin my legs disappeared and a sea green tail appeared in its place. I went into deeper water but still not swimming away from the man and boy. The boy had a shocked look on his face. "What? You act like you've never seen a tail before." I said annoyed. "I haven't on humans." The boy answered. "I'm a half mermaid doof. A mermaid when wet a human when dry." I said sarcastically. "my names rick." The older man said. "and this is carl." Gesturing toward the boy. then they came. the walkers. I dried off when I stepped out of the water. "you need to stay back." Rick commanded. I pulled out two knives. "no need. "I said. I ran to the walkers flipping slowly over one's head and putting the knife through its for head. I ran to two more, sticking both the knives out and going through their heads. I took down the last five, flipping and cartwheeling to them to stick knives through them. The last one's head split into two. When I was finished I know rick and carl had not fought at all. They were staring eyes wide and mouths gaped. I realized I was surround in a circle of dead walkers. I stepped out. "see.. I told you there was no need." I said. "how did you do that?" carl asked. "been taking karate and gymnastics since I was two." I answered. "how long have you been alone and where did you come from?" rick asked. "I've been alone for five years and I came from New York." I replied. "how old are you?" carl asked. "15."I said. They stared shocked. "what?" I asked. "your 15 and you can do all that? You're the same age as me." He said. "I take out my anger on them ever since I was ten. Though it started when I was nine." I said. "what happened when you were ten?" rick asked. "I lost my parents from them trying to save me from the walkers. The last thing they said to me was to find my older sister carol. That's why I walked here. To find the only person left I love." I said. "Did she have short hair and kind of thirties?" he asked. "yes." I said. "she's with us at a prison. we'll take you there come on." He said. I followed them silently to the prison. i saw carol. She looked at me and smiled. ""Anna! Thank god your alright!" she said. She ran and hugged me. I sobbed. "are mom and dad? Are they alive?" she asked. I shook my head. Tears streamed heavily down her cheeks. "they died to save me then told me to find you." I said. She hugged me tightly while I sobbed. "I'm glad your alright baby sister." She said. She used to call me that when she was home. I heard carl laugh. I felt my cheeks redden and get hot. "not a word about that leaves this room." I growled. Him and rick went into a laughing fit. "please don't call me that anymore I haven't been called that since I was eight. Why start now?" I whined. She, carl, and rick laughed. "may I talk to you in private Anna?" carl asked. "ok." I said. We walked to what I suppose was his room. "does she know about the half mermaid thing?" he asked. "no. and don't you or your father tell her." I said. "does she know what you can do when fighting?" he asked. "kind of. She hasn't seen me since I was eight." I said. I looked into his eyes. "so I should probably introduce you to the group." He says. "yeah. Let's go." I said.


End file.
